


LOVE SICK

by BethanyG101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, True Love, Yaoi, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethanyG101/pseuds/BethanyG101
Summary: Eternal rivals they may be, they are always there for each other whenever they need it most. After Sasuke gets sick Naruto takes it upon himself to nurse his beloved friend and rival back to health. Witness as unsuspecting feelings start to come arise between these two characters. YAOI! LIGHT FUFF! NARUTO X SASUKE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I'm really new to this whole setup so please forgive a few mistakes here and there. I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to review! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!

**Sasuke POV:**  
  
It was like I was living inside of a dream. Everything just seemed so out of focus...so out of reach. Lost within a clouded haze. My entire body shivered as a cold chill ran up my spine and my insides churned. Leaving me only to suffer in agonizing heat a moment later.  
  
My head ached as it pounded my skull into an oblivion, creating a ringing sensation in my ears and my eyes to weigh heavy. With every breath I took, my body only grew ever wearier. Darkness slowly started to take hold as the color drained from my flesh and the weight of my own body crumbled from beneath me.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
“Teme?” I calmly questioned as the raven before me lost of all his color and his skin turned a hauntingly white. I watched helplessly as the boy’s own body became his own worst enemy. He just seemed so weak...so fragile, like he could break at any moment.  
  
“Sasuke?” I questioned again as I slowly went to reach out for him, knowing that my touch was probably going to be unwelcome, but I didn’t care. He just seemed so out of it, like nothing else in the world existed...even me.  
  
Just as I was slowly making my way over to the weary raven his body suddenly buckled, causing him to collapse. “Sasuke!” I cried, as I quickly caught the boy and rested his body against my own. He was burning up. There was no doubt in my mind that he had a fever.  
  
Damn Sasuke, just how hard have you been pushing yourself lately?  
  
“Hey.” I called out to the boy as I softly guided his body down to the ground, never once letting go of him as I knelt beside him. “I’m gonna take you to the hospital, okay?” I gently assured. His pale onyx gaze meeting my warm azure. He closed his eyes and shook his head in denial. “Home.” He struggled.  
  
“Don’t be stupid Sasuke. I’m taking you to the hospital.” I argued, as I slid my forearm underneath his knees and my other around his back. It took whatever strength he had to conjure a weary smirk. “Baka, you worry too much.” He exclaimed, his voice fading as his strength weighed. “I just need some rest.”  
  
I sighed in annoyance and proceeded to pick the boy up, cradling him in my arms like a bride to be. “Okay, Sasuke.” I whispered gently and took off.  
  
xXxXx  
  
Once at his apartment I set him down gently and stabilized him until he was able to stand on his own two feet. “Are you sure you don’t me to take you to the hospital Teme?” I offered once again to the sickly raven.  
“I said I was fine!” He wearily snapped.  
“What the hell is your problem? I’m just trying to help. I didn’t have to carry you all the way to your apartment, which happens to be on the other side of town for me, you know?!” I barked back.  
“Well, no one asked you too!” He came back.  
  
He was right. I knew he was right, but how could I just sit idly by while my friend was suffering in pain?  
  
Why is he always like this? He’s such a jerk! Every time I try and be nice to him he just goes off and spits in my face. Why the hell do I even bother?!  
  
“Fine.” I responded as I turned to leave, slamming the door behind me.  
  
I made about halfway down the steps before I stopped and pondered. My mind going adrift to the events that just happened. He was so weak looking...so pale, and his eyes could barely stay open.  
  
Yelling at me probably exerted the last of his energy. Sasuke lived all alone, just like me. But when I got sick and couldn’t make it out of bed, Iruka-sensei would come over and take care of me. He would check my fever, run my bath and make me some of his famous tomato soup.  
  
Who’s going to take care of him? Who would be there for him when he hadn’t the strength to make it to the kitchen to get even a glass of water?  
  
I sighed as I rolled my head back and looked at the sky. An orange hue now cascaded over the clouds and the sun had slightly fallen. The cool breeze caressed and tickled through my spiky locks of golden wheat. It would be dark soon and Sasuke would be on his own.  
  
Dammit. I cursed myself as I trudged back up the stairs and lightly tapped on the door. There was no answer, so I slowly creaked the door open and peeked inside. “Sasuke?” I quietly called, stepping fully in and closing the door behind me. Maybe he went to bed. I thought.  
  
A moment later, the faintest of groans could be heard emulating from the bathroom. I gasped as I peered around the corner to the sight of a pitiful raven slumped over the toilet with his head resting over his arm on the seat. Saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth as he lightly coughed, hacking up the last of his spew.  
  
Oh, Sasuke…  
  
His onyx gaze shifted ever so slightly as I knelt down beside him, and lightly brushed the strands of stygian hair that stuck to his face from the saliva. His expression just looked so dead, zombie like even. I hated seeing him this way. Sasuke was always so strong. He feared almost nothing. Seeing him like this...nearly broke my heart.  
  
“It’s okay...I got you.” I assured softly, like the coo of a dove. “I got you.”  
  
Gently, I hoisted the boy up and flushed the toilet. He didn’t say anything for he had not the strength to argue back. All he could do...was let me help. Once we made our way out of the bathroom, I swept him off of his feet and made my way towards his bedroom where I laid him down on his bed. Softly, I folded the covers over him and tucked the boy in nicely.  
  
I returned to the bathroom where I grabbed a small towel and a found a large hand washing bowl under his sink. I filled it with lukewarm water and placed the towel within it, letting it soak up all the moisture. Carefully, I carried the bowl back to Sasuke’s room and set it on his nightstand, next to his bed.  
  
He watched lazily as I removed the towel and rung the remaining water back into the bowl until it was nothing but a damp cloth. Awkwardly, I sat on his bed and gently leaned over him. His stygian gaze growing ever wearier with each passing second. I wavered, but only for a moment before I gathered my courage and daintily began washing the boy’s face.  
  
Once I was finished, I placed the towel back into the bowl and rinsed it out. Then, I folded it and gently placed it over the tired raven’s forehead. “Get better Sasuke.” I whispered as the stygian-haired boy drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
When I awoke the next morning, it was already late. Rays from the sun’s light poured into my room and overpowered the darkness from the night before. My gaze slowly wandered around dazed and confused until they landed on the nightstand, where a tall glass of water stood.  
  
Slowly and carefully, I rolled over and slightly began to sit up. I blinked in confusion as a small towel fell from my head and landed in front of me. What…? I questioned, but quickly brushed the thought aside as my throat burned and beckoned for a taste of water. Greedily, I began to sip the water. It’s cooling rivers soothing my parched and dry throat.  
  
Moments later, I placed the empty glass back on the nightstand and attempted to sit up further, only to fail in the process.  Why do I feel so weak? It’s like I don’t have an ounce of strength left in my body. What happened? The last thing I remember is…  
  
Images of the day before flourished my mind and the caring arms of a certain spiky-haired blonde.  
  
Naruto...I remember Naruto. We were just training, when suddenly I felt…  
  
My gaze drifted down to the rag in front of me and then to the empty glass. Finally, my gaze shifted back down to the bed I laid on. It was mine. I was home.  
  
Did Naruto do this?  
  
As I continued to piece together what happened, a wave of clarity washed over me. I remembered everything. Naruto wanted to take me the hospital, but I refused. So, he brought me here. I yelled at him, for whatever reason and he...left. He left me, so why…  
  
That’s right, he came back.  
  
But why? Why did he come back when I made it so clear that I didn’t want him?  
  
Several minutes went by and I soon heard the light footsteps of a stranger nearing my room. Not a moment later, a spiky-haired blonde slowly peered around the corner baring a tray. He cautiously took one step in front of the other, being careful not to spill whatever contents were inside the medium sized bowl.  
  
Never once did he take his azure eyes off of the tray until he ever so slightly looked up and saw me. Naruto was wearing a simple black t-shirt and his usual orange bottoms. He had since removed his headband and jacket, letting his golden strands of wheat fall ever so gently in his eyes. “So, you are awake. I’m so glad. You were sleeping for a really long time. Are you hungry?” He smiled, leaving me only speechless.  
  
Has he been here the whole time?  
  
“Oh, don’t worry about training.” He went on. “I already told Kakashi-sensei that you weren’t feeling well, and he said to take the day off.”  
  
Before I could even get a word in Naruto was bent over offering me the tray of food. “Here.” He said. “I thought you might be hungry. You didn’t eat anything last night, so I made you some soup. I figured something light just in case your stomach couldn’t handle anything solid yet.”  
  
I guess I was kind of hungry and it didn’t smell too bad. In fact, it actually smelled really good. I wasn’t aware that Naruto could make anything besides ramen. The thought actually blew my mind a little bit. I slowly raised my head to the heavenly aroma and gazed into the ceramic bowl to what looked like homemade tomato soup with bits of crackers sprinkled in the center.  
  
This looks amazing. Did Naruto really make this?  
  
But the moment I tried to fully sit up I was betrayed by my own body. I began to feel faint and lightheaded, my eyes going hazy and dark.  
  
Dammit, I guess I still don’t have the strength I need to even sit up. This sucks. How am I--  
  
My daze quickly vanished as I felt the embrace of a slightly concerned fox, baring a faint smile. Somehow, he had managed to ever so gently raise me up and slide his body behind me, so I could rest against him.  
  
What is he…?  
  
I blushed as my body tingled at the boy’s mere touch. He was so cool against my overheated flesh and his hands...so soft as he positioned himself closer. His body becoming flush with mine. “Is that better?” He whispered, his breath tickling my ear. A second later, he brought the bowl closer to my lap and placed it in the hand that wrapped around me. In his other hand he held the spoon and gently slid it into my fingers. “Can you do this part on your own?” The fox asked softly, voice just above a faint whisper.  
  
My stomach fluttered at his breath and my heart raced, though I knew not why. I nodded my head and slowly picked up a spoonful of soup and placed it into my mouth. Its savory texture glided down my throat with ease. Not too hot and not too cold. It was perfect, and it tasted delicious. It reminded me of my mother…  
  
It was so smooth and creamy, seasoned just enough to make an impact. The same way mother used to make it. “Is it good?” The boy questioned curiously, turning my gaze towards him. “Iruka-sensei probably makes it better. I’m not really one for the kitchen.” He added, somewhat shamefully as he scratched the back of his head and knitted his eyebrows.  
  
A light smile seemed to make its way slowly across my pale lips. “It’s perfect, Dobe.” I complimented, causing a slight blush to appear on the boy’s tanned cheeks. “I guess you’re not completely useless after all.” I added in a playfully mocking way. He smirked as he dropped his head and rested it on my shoulder, causing my body to slightly tense.  
  
I stopped in mid-bite just to stare at the boy wide-eyed, but he rolled his head to face the other way.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
I don’t know what came over me. Maybe it was the close proximity of our bodies, or the look in his eyes when he smiled at me. It made my stomach flutter and my heart nearly skip a beat. Seeing that look on his face...made me happy.  
  
Even though I could feel the odd look he was giving me, I didn’t care. Sasuke-kun was mine to take care of and that’s just what I was going to do. No matter how awkward or uncomfortable it may be to either one of us this was something I wanted to do...for him. I know we fight all the time and curse each other out, but...he was still my best friend.  
  
I just wanted him to get better and be happy again.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
As I continued to eat I did my best to ignore the position we were in and instead focus on the food. It wasn’t long before I felt strange sensation arouse once again in my stomach as Naruto’s grip around my waist tightened ever so slightly and his fingers start to twitch over my side. He lifted his head only to yawn and then placed it back down. It wasn’t but a moment later that his breath evened itself out and I heard the faintest of snores.  
  
Between taking care of me and going out on a mission early this morning, he probably didn’t get much sleep last night.  
  
Naruto was always putting others before he puts himself. It was one of the things I always admired about him, though I’d never tell him. There’d be no living with him after I admitted something like that. He may be a dunce, but...he’s my friend.  
  
And I wouldn’t have him any other way.  
  
Arigatou, Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you're still following along and are enjoying. Please feel free to review and let me know what you thought. I'm still trying to figure out this new set up so please forgive any mistakes lol.

**Naruto POV:**  
  
The sun was still high in the sky when I had awoken. Sasuke had fallen asleep next to me. He looked a little flushed but some of the color had returned to his skin. I gently rolled over and placed my hand to his forehead. Still a little warm. I noted, but not nearly as bad as yesterday.  
  
I brushed the few strands of hair that had fallen in his face and for the first time...I actually admired his appearance. Sasuke had some of the smoothest skin I had ever felt, and it was so pale, like a porcelain doll. And he had hair of black silk that always seemed to frame his face so nicely.  
  
It rivaled that of his pale complexion and his lashes were so long and thick. Not a single strand was out of place. It was no wonder he had every girl in the village chasing after him. Everything about him just seemed so...perfect. Oh, who was I kidding? Sasuke was gorgeous, even to my eyes.  
  
A guy like me could never stand in comparison to someone like him. I was so rugged, and he was so refined. We were total opposites. My gaze saddened as it drifted further down his face and rested on his slightly parted lips. Subconsciously, my fingers began to lightly caress over his smooth texture.  
  
Inevitably, my mind wandered back in time. To the time we first kissed. It was an accident, but for some reason...it never bothered me. I pretended to be disgusted by it because that was the face he made, but really it didn’t even phase me. It happened again on one of our missions. We were falling off a waterfall and when I went to grab him...I guess I got too close.  
  
I wonder why that keeps happening to us. Never to anyone else. It’s always...just us.  
  
Before I even realized what, I was doing I had found myself only inches away from the boy’s face. If I had leaned in any further...well, who knows. Maybe there would have been a third time.  
  
I sighed as I silently cursed myself for even thinking just a thing, but for some reason I couldn’t stop my fingers from caressing the boy’s cheek. I looked off to gaze out the window just for a second to clear my head, but by the time my gaze had returned Sasuke’s eyes had fluttered open.  
  
My entire face felt like it was about to explode. I retracted my hand so fast that I actually fell off of the bed and landed on the hardwood floor with a loud thud. “Gahh!” I screamed as I hit the floorboards, rubbing my head afterwards. “Damn, that was so stupid.” I mumbled to myself in embarrassment.  
  
What’s he gonna think I just tried to do?  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
I could still feel him. The touch of his fingers gliding across my skin in an elegant dance as he caressed the side of my face and grazed over my unsuspecting lips. At first, I wasn’t sure and then I opened my eyes and saw him. He was propped up on his elbow, resting on his side and gazing off into the distance. His right hand ever so gently tickling my flesh and running through my hair.  
  
I didn’t have time to react. By the time his azure gaze had returned they had come into contact with my wide-eyed stygian. A faint tint of rose to my cheeks and a shudder to my breath as I had been withholding it. The blonde quickly retracted his hand, leaving me breathless and stumbled out of the bed with a crash.  
  
He cried out in slight pain and then cursed himself for being stupid. I awkwardly crawled over curiously to see the bumbling fox rubbing his head. “Um, Naruto…what were--” I bashfully asked, but before I could finish he started ranting.  
  
“Nothing! I-uh-was just checking to see if you still had a fever. And...you’re still a little warm so...Are you thirsty? I’m gonna go and get you a glass of water. Be back in a sec!” And with that, he darted out of the room. “Naruto, wait!” I tried to cry out after him, but he was already gone. The sudden burst of energy faded as quickly as it came, leaving me completely exhausted.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Stupid. Stupid. That was so stupid. I’m such an idiot. What was I thinking?!  
  
I continued to curse myself as I let the water run and overflow the cup. It’s clear rivers trickling down the transparent glass. I sighed as I tilted my head back and ran both of my hands down my face.  
  
Did I really want to kiss Sasuke…?  
  
A few minutes later after I had had time to clear my head, I returned to the boy with the glass of water. He leaned over the bed and sipped it slowly, his gaze occasionally flickering in my direction as if unsure of what to make of our awkward situation.  
  
“I’m sorry.” I apologized softly, avoiding his onyx gaze and hanging my head in utter defeat. “Really. I didn’t mean to...you know...get so close. I was just...mmm…” My voice trailed off as it grew weary with discontent.  
  
Dammit.  
  
“Naruto.” The raven called, his voice stern like iron though I could still hear a hint of fatigue.  
My gaze wandered slowly back at the stygian-haired boy and nervously waited for him to curse me or throw me out, but to my surprise...he did neither.  
  
“It’s fine. It’s not...that big a deal. I get it.” He said, bearing the faintest of smiles. A smile that I couldn’t help but return as my I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
How could I yell when I had not the energy nor the means to when he looked at me like that? With those big smoldering azure eyes and that puppy-like expression. All Naruto had done up until this point was take care of me.  
  
There were a million other things Naruto could be doing. Training, flirting with Sakura, or even just being in the confines of his own home. He didn’t have to be here. He was here because...he simply wanted to be, and I didn’t know why.  
  
I watched as the blonde seemed to relax as he smiled and sighed in relief. A minute later, he walked over to the nightstand and started to gather the empty bowl and silverware. He placed them neatly on the tray and picked them up.  
  
“I’m gonna go clean all this up. I...kind of made a mess in your kitchen.” He chuckled nervously.  
  
Idiot.  
  
“I’ll be back to check on you in a little bit. You should get some more rest. You’re still looking a little paler than usual.” He noted and with that left the room, leaving an ever-growing smile on my face as he rounded the corner and out of sight.  
  
I guess he’s not so bad. He might be annoying sometimes, but he’s always there for me, whether I want him there or not. That’s just the type of friend that he is.  
  
And with those last thoughts I drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
xXxXx  
  
I rested for well over half the day. By the time I woke up again, the sun had just barely started to set, casting a faint shadow across my room. All was quiet. Silent to all, but the blistering wind outside.  
  
I wonder if Naruto’s still here.  
  
With great struggle I managed to sit up, having to rest for a moment to catch my breath and wait for the faint headedness to pass. Once it did, I threw the covers off and swung my feet over the bed, bracing myself. Slowly, I trudged one foot in front of the other and began walking alongside the wall, fighting every dizzy spell that came my way.  
  
Eventually, I made it to the living room where a curious fox lounged about on my sofa reading one of my novels. I had to say the sight of Naruto reading a book caught me by surprise. Reading just wasn’t something I associated him with. He actually seemed like he was really into it as his eyes moved back and forth and he occasionally turned the page.  
  
He rested on his side, propped by his forearm where he held the book. The boy seemed to have changed as well for he was now wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting orange shorts.  
  
He must have gone home while I was sleeping.  
  
A moment passed before he sensed my presence, but sooner or later the preoccupied blonde ever so slightly looked up from his book and noticed me. “I wasn’t aware you could read.” I playfully mocked as I rested my head along the last bit of remaining wall and studied the boy.  
  
“I’m not a total idiot, you know? I do read every once and awhile.” The fox bantered back. “And besides...I didn’t want to do anything to wake you.” He added bashfully, his gaze shying away.  
  
I see.  
  
I only grunted and smiled wearily at the boy as I fought off another dizzy spell. “Are you hungry?” He asked. “There’s still some soup left. I could warm you up some...if you’d like.”  
  
“Un.” I answered tiredly as I watched the blonde close his book and smile. He placed it on the coffee table and then strolled into the kitchen where he found a clean bowl and spoon and then rummaged through the fridge. The boy pulled out a medium sized pot and set it gently on the stove.  
  
Once he removed the lid he opened a drawer and grabbed a ladle, scooping the contents of the pot into the smaller bowl. A few minutes later, he had warmed it up in the microwave and crushed up a few crackers to sprinkle on top.  
  
I don’t know why I was so fascinated just by watching him do something as simple as heating up some soup. Maybe because watching him move around so freely in my apartment bewildered me or the fact that he put so much care and effort into such a simple task.  
  
“Where do you want it?” He asked, shattering my allusions and bringing me back to reality. “Out here’s fine.” I answered and watched as he carried the bowel over to the coffee table and placed it down, setting the spoon beside it. He looked back over at me curiously and waited.  
  
It wasn’t that far of a distance, but from my point of view it seemed to be grower ever further as I stared at it. There were no walls to uphold and guide me either. It was an open area. Wearily, I pushed off the wall and slowly took a step forward. Just one foot in front of the other.  
  
Naruto flinched a couple of times as if he were about to rush to my aid, but I managed. It wasn’t until I reached him did my body give way and collapse into his chest as he caught me. I felt so weak in his arms. His body still felt so cool against my heated flesh.  
  
Accidentally, I ever so slightly looked up and caught his gaze, falling victim to his vast sea. Such a vibrant shade of blue. No sky nor sea could even compare to the riches that laid within. They were so enchanting...mesmerizing even. I felt as if the longer I stared into his eyes the more lost I became.  
  
I didn’t realize it, but while in his embrace my cheeks had completely flushed into a bright rouge and my breathing had slowed. It wasn’t until he knitted his eyebrows and placed his hand over my forehead did the spell shatter. “Maybe it’s still too early for you to be up and moving around. It feels like your fever still hasn’t passed.” He cooed softly.  
  
“No, I’m fine. I just...fell.” I assured as I gently pushed away from his firm grasp. He looked at me in disbelief but didn’t argue. “Okay.” He sighed, as he released his hold on me and guided me down gently to the sofa. The boy then sat on the far end of the couch where he was lain previously and bent over the side to grab something.  
  
Just as I was about to take my first bite a light blanket was draped over my shoulders. Curiously, I studied it and noticed that it wasn’t one of mine. Naruto must have brought it over here when he left. It was cozy, and it smelled just like him. I don’t know why that made me smile but...it did.  
  
It wasn’t long before the soup was gone, and my stomach was full. I gazed out the window and noted the sun had nearly gone down for the night. Even though I slept all day, I was still a little tired. I judged the distance between the sofa and my room and sighed in annoyance.  
  
So far, I cursed.  
  
I looked back at Naruto who was back to reading his book. He gazed over at the clock on the wall every once and while to judge when he should tuck in for the night. Since he had brought over a blanket and a pillow that he was leaning on I assumed he planned on staying the night again.  
  
He doesn’t want to leave my side, even as often as I yell at him. He’d still rather be here...with me.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a rather flustered raven as he looked back and forth between me and his bedroom. I was about to offer to help him when he did something so unexpected it nearly caused me jump out of my own skin.  
  
Without warning, the stygian-haired boy shifted his body and gently rested his head on my lap. My entire body tensed as my hands hovered above him in a questioning manor, unsure what to do. “A-Ano...?” I uttered nervously.  
  
“I’m tired.” He said.  
“I...can take you to your room if you want?” I offered.  
“This is fine.” Was all he answered but gracing the corner of his mouth I could see the beginnings of what looked like a smile.  
  
Awkwardly, I began to slowly drop my left arm which held my book and eventually, my right. With nowhere for it to go I just gently rested it over the boy’s chest and after a few minutes I seemed to find myself relaxing.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
I don’t know why I just wanted to be so close to him. As of late, all he seemed to do was put me at ease. The closer I was, the better I felt. His cool flesh seeped through his clothing and rivaled that of my own overheated warmth. Within in the first moment I found myself closing my eyes and falling into a soothing relaxation.  
  
Several minutes had passed and Naruto still hadn’t argued against it, which made me happy. He went about reading his novel and left his hand to rest on my upper torso. Occasionally, he would remove it to turn a page, but then casually return it upon my chest.  
  
Every once and awhile he would catch himself lightly beginning to run his fingers in small circles around my chest and up to my collar bone. His hand shying away nervously as his fingers met bare skin.  
  
Annoyance seemed to wash over whenever he would stop, leaving me with a strange sense of longing I had never known. It was as if my body grew to crave his soft touches. It mourned each and every time his hand would leave me to turn a page. It just felt so good...so relaxing. As awkward as if may have been, I didn’t mind.  
  
But after several pages, I fell into a deep trance. Lost within the depths of my own mind as I surrendered to the graze of his fingertips. I flashed back to the other day when I had first collapsed and found myself in the cool embrace of a worried fox. Even after I had shunned the boy away, he still returned to my aid.  
  
I’ll never forget the look of concern on his face when he peered around the bathroom door nor his sweet raspy voice as he removed the strands of hair that stuck to my lips.  
  
“It’s okay...I got you. I got you.” He whispered.  
  
And then he swept me off my feet and carried me to my bed. He washed my face and tucked me in for the night, being sure to place a cool damp towel over my forehead. But just before I closed my eyes his voice still rang true.  
  
“Get better Sasuke.”  
  
He hadn’t left my side since. When I had awoke the following morning, Naruto had surprised me yet again with a home cooked meal. And when I had not the strength to even sit up...Naruto was there to help me. He was the pillar I needed to lean on and support me.  
  
I’m sure he would have even fed me if I truly needed it.  
  
I faintly tilted my head to gaze upon the blonde above me, studying the features of his face and memorizing every detail, no matter how small. His complexion was fairly tan and scarred in several places. Three short lines engraved his cheeks on each side, resembling that of whiskers. A trait I was sure came from the nine-tails.  
  
And his hair rivaled that of the sun. It was a beautiful golden hue that spiked all around like rays of sunlight. Few strands hung just barely over his eyelids, giving somewhat of an edginess. What drew me in the most was the color of his eyes. How could I have never noticed just how blue they really were?  
  
They were hypnotizing. Reeling me in like the undercurrent of the sea. It was hard to look away. Seeing him this way made me question why Sakura never wanted to give the boy a chance. Naruto by any means was not ugly. In fact, even by my standpoint he was attractive, and he was kind. He always put others before himself.  
  
Every girl in the village should be pestering him and asking him out on dates every day, the same why they do me. Only I could care less about any of them. Naruto would probably really like it. I just wanted to be left alone...even though Naruto would never let me.  
  
I kind of wanted to ask him why he was really here and why out of all people would he rather spend his entire day taking care of me. I know he was my friend but still…  
  
Somehow, he just made me feel so unworthy and undeserving of his kindness.  
  
A moment later, I gathered the courage I needed to finally speak.  
  
“Say...Dobe.” I said.  
“Hm?” The fox hummed without taking his eyes off his book nor restraining his fingers from caressing the base of my neck.  
“Why...do you want to take care of me so bad?” I asked, a slight blush to my cheeks as my gaze recoiled from his before they latched onto me.  
  
His fingers abruptly stopped and shied away from my flesh and his eye widened as he withheld his breath out of shock. Silence washed over the room as the intensity ever grew. He closed his book and set it down on the arm of the sofa and turned his gaze towards me.  
“W-What do you mean?” He wavered.  
  
“I mean, “ I started to say as I gently rose up and shifted my body to face the shaken boy. “Why...are you doing all of this for me? You could leave at any time and yet...you stay. Why do you choose to stay?”  
  
The boy stared at me for a minute and then took a deep breath and tilted his gaze away. “Can I...tell you a secret?” He asked timidly.  
  
A secret?  
  
“Sure.” I answered.  
“You promise not to tell anyone?”  
“U-Un.” I nervously assured.  
The timid fox studied me a little while longer before he spoke again.  
“I...don’t really...like...Sakura-chan.” He stated.  
“You don’t?” I questioned slightly intrigued.  
  
“No...not really. She’s always mean to me and calls me stupid. All she ever does is put me down and hurt my feelings. It doesn’t matter how many times I save her or come to her rescue with whatever she needs. She doesn’t care. Not even a little bit. People like to use my kindness and hold it against me to get what they want. And when I give it to them I don’t even get so much as a ‘thank you.’  
  
Sakura’s no different from everyone else. She’ll never see me as anything more than a dumb fox. You’re the only person she really seems to care about, even if it is solely based off your good looks. She just doesn’t see me the way that...well, you do.” He finished heavily with a weary heart.  
  
Hearing Naruto speak so vulnerably actually broke my heart. He was always so cheery and obnoxious. He confided within me as if I was the only person in whole world that truly understood him, but sadly that wasn’t the case.  
  
The truth of the matter was that I did all of those things too. I was always insulting him and calling him names, but I had never once thought of him as a ‘dumb fox’. In fact, I made it a point not to ever compare him to his inner demon. Even without him ever saying it, I knew it hurt him when people treated him like some sort of monster because what was inside him.  
  
Looking at him now in such a vulnerable state, tore my insides apart. How could he confide within me like this when I was seemingly no different than everyone else?  
  
“You’re not a dumb fox, Naruto.” I stated, drawing his attention back to me. “And I...call you all that stuff too. So, I don’t understand. Why then?” I admitted, casting my gaze down in shame.  
  
His eyes flickered as he stared at me, then a moment later he ever so gently ran his fingers across the side of my face and rested his palm against my pale cheek. In bewilderment, my gaze returned to face the azure-eyed blonde.  
  
“It’s...different with you.” He cooed, putting a slight blush of pink across my cheeks. “When you say that stuff, I get the feeling you don’t really mean it, so it doesn’t really bother me. It’s not like that with her or...anybody else really. You’re not just my friend Sasuke…” The blonde clarified.  
  
His close proximity sent shivers down my spine and fluttered my stomach. My breath seemed to shudder as he continued to draw ever nearer, deepening his fingers within the silky strands of my raven hair.  
  
“You’re my best friend.” He carried on. “That’s why...I need you to get better. I don’t care if you always yell at me. It actually makes me think you might even…”  
  
I withheld my breath as his lips came within a mere centimeter away from mine. The last of his words hovering just barely over my parted entrance.  
  
“Feel the same way about me sometimes.” He finished, his lips only grazing my own before he sighed and pulled back slightly to rest his forehead to mine. “Your fever’s coming back. Maybe...I should take you back to your room, so you can sleep it off.”  
  
And with that the gentle fox released me from his grasp and pulled away entirely, leaving me empty and completely unsatisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting the hang of this lol. Hope you are enjoying. Please feel free to review!

**Naruto POV:**  
  
That was the second time. The second time I had tried to kiss the boy I shared such a deep connection with and seemed to be falling in love with.  
  
After I laid him down, I cursed myself again...and again.  
  
He doesn’t like you like that! Just let it go! Why do I keep trying?! He’s never going to see me as anything more than what I am right now! Gah, I’m such an idiot! Why did I think for even a second that I could….  
  
His image caressed the corners of my mind. We were so close, if I had just leaned in a little more...I could’ve…  
  
Dammit! I cried, shutting my eyes and shielding them from sight as I draped one of my arms over them. My body sprawled out over the cushions of the raven’s sofa.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with me?” I silently wept into the night.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Naruto…  
  
I mourned as I could hear the quietly weeping fox in the other room cursing himself. His scent was still fresh in my nostrils and the taste of his lips from where they barely grazed me. I replayed it over and over again in my mind and each time...when the blonde had pulled away...there was an emptiness left behind.  
  
Even though my body was on fire, somehow I just felt cold. Like all the warmth in world had gone away, leaving only this arctic tundra to call home. I gently placed my fingers to my lips and lightly caressed them.  
  
Did I actually want Naruto to kiss me?  
  
This wasn’t like the other two times. Everything about this was completely different...and I didn’t know why. How did this happen? When did these feelings for him start to arise? He was just a dobe, but somehow during the course of all this...I had managed to fall for the admiring stupid-headed fox.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
I awoke late into the night to the sound of heaving, followed by a series of splashes. Lazily, I rolled off the couch and stumbled to the bathroom, rubbing my eyes along the way. I bumped into the wall once or twice, but I made it in one piece.  
  
“Sasuke?” I tiredly questioned as I veered the entryway where I was quickly awoken. Sasuke’s skin had turned into a ghostly white and his raven colored hair draped over his face as he leaned over the toilet. Vomit clung to the corners of his mouth as it dripped down his chin.  
  
He spewed bile secretions as he coughed, gagging afterward. I rushed to his aid and knelt down beside him and just like last time, gently I removed his stygian hair from his path as he barfed up more. “I knew I should have taken you to the hospital.” I stated, mentally kicking myself in the face for not listening to my gut.  
  
The raven looked at me in pain, but shook his head no. “But Sasuke!” I cried in tearful sorrow, but my tears where only returned by a dazed smile. “I hate seeing you this way.” I sobbed. “Please just let me take you to the hospital.”  
“You’re...all I need.” He panted. “Just stay here...with me. Don’t leave my side.”  
  
You might have well had put a stake in my heart.  
  
“That’s not fair.” I weeped in defeat, hanging my head low and letting the tears fall. “Sasuke, that’s not...you can’t just use that against me. After everything I told you. After everything I…” My voice trailed off in sorrow. “You’re such a jerk.”  
  
How could I ever fall for you when you’re just like everyone else?  
  
It wasn’t long before a weary hand began to lightly nudge my chin upward where I sadly locked gazes with the pale faced raven. “It’s not what you think.” He smiled.  
  
I just looked at him with pleading eyes. “I like it...when it’s just you and me...like this. I want it to stay that way. No one else...just me and you. You being here with me makes me happy. The happiest I’ve been...in a long time. Stay with me.” He softly pleaded, seducing me with his kind words and silky deep voice. “I just want you.”  
  
“Okay.” I wept. “Okay…”  
  
xXxXx  
  
After Sasuke finished cleaning up and deemed himself strong enough to go back to bed I carried him. Once I laid him down the raven wearily pulled me down with him, causing me to land over top of him. There was a moment of silence as I picked my head up to gaze down at the smiling raven and a tint of rose to my cheeks that could be seen even through the moonlit room.  
  
He looked at me with those weary eyes and slowly drew me in closer until our bodies became flush with one another. His heated flesh warm to my cool tone. “Sasuke…” I softly moaned as I gently pressed my lips to his and melted as his molded to mine, returning it lightly. My hand caressed pass the side of his face and into the dampened strands of his stygian hair.  
  
Are lips moved within sync of each other in a slow and passionate dance. A soft and heartfelt moan slipped through the crevice of the raven’s parted lips as he whispered my name. Hearing such a sweet and loving sound emulate from the boy’s mouth only aroused me even more, but...I contained myself for I knew the raven beneath me was still very weak.  
  
It felt better than I had ever imagined. More powerful than any jutsu and sweeter than any sweet. Not even Ichiraku’s ramen, of which I loved so much, could compare to the tenderness of Sasuke’s lips. I was in a complete bliss state of mind as his tongue ever so gently guided its way into my mouth and slid across my own.  
  
He playfully nibbled on my bottom lip before pulled away. Sasuke looked so beautiful under the moonlight as it caressed his pale face. His dampened hair glistened and there was a rare twinkle in his eyes that looked like stars. “Wow.” I smiled in awe.  
  
“What?” He blushed.  
  
“I think I just found something that tasted better than ramen.” I said, causing the boy to blush underneath my fingertips as I caressed his starlit face.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Idiot! Only you would think to compare a kiss to ramen. I sighed. Oh well...who would have thought that this was how everything would turn out in the end. Getting sick...was the best thing that’s ever happened to me.  
  
Arigatou, Naruto...for everything.  
  
My thoughts came to an end when the thoughtful and charming fox awkwardly raised off me and jumped off the bed, bringing confusion to my face. “Where...are you going?” I asked completely dumbfounded.  
  
“Oh...well I…thought I’d...umm...unless you...” He fidgeted nervously to the other room and scratched the back of his head.  
  
Stupid!  
  
Though I mentally slapped him upside the head it was actually kind of cute. I just smiled and shifted my body over, beckoning for him to lay beside me. Blushing, he made his way back over and gently positioned himself at my side. He reached out as if he wanted to cuddle me, but then shied away. “It’s fine.” I smiled.  
  
Happily, the boy scooted close and snaked his left arm under my head, bending it to run his fingers through my hair whilst the other arm softly wrapped around my waist. “Hey Teme…” The boy whispered, causing me to turn into his soothing embrace.  
  
“Hm?” I answered.  
  
“This is all real, right? I’m not dreaming.” He wanted to clarify.  
  
“No, you’re not dreaming.” I assured.  
  
“But, we’re still us though, right?” He verified.  
  
“What do you mean?” I asked confused.  
  
“What if I don’t want us to go back to the way things were between us? What if...we stayed...just like this...as we are right now?”  
  
It took me a moment to process what he just said, but eventually I came to terms with it and blushed a thousand different shades of red.  
  
Did he just...ask me out?!  
  
The thought actually didn’t even occur to me, but I guess...this did mean we were together of sorts. Even if I had wanted things to go back to the way they were before, I don’t think my heart would even allow it. All those things he shared with me and all those things that I said couldn’t just be taken back. They were apart of me now. We were apart of each other in way that we weren’t before. And I...liked it.  
  
I liked the idea of having someone I could count on and be there for me whenever I needed them most. Naruto had always been there. In fact, I can’t even name a time since we’ve been together that he hasn’t. He always came through. Just like now.  
  
Naruto was my everything. My first friend. My first rival. My first...kiss. And now...  
  
“Un.” I smiled. “That sounds nice.”  
  
“Wait, so you mean…” The fox beamed as his face lit up.  
  
“Yes, Naruto...we’re together now.”  
  
My first boyfriend.  
  
xXxXx  
  
That next morning I awoke to an empty bed. I sat up and looked around nervously for the blonde, he wasn’t there. I paused when my onyx eyes landed on a curious piece of paper on my nightstand next to a glass of water.  
  
Hey,  
  
Sorry I didn’t tell you good-bye. I didn’t want to wake you. I thought you could use the extra rest since you didn’t get much sleep last night. I guess, some of its my fault then, huh? Sorry.  
  
Anyway, I’m off to meet Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan for our mission. It’s probably something stupid, but don’t worry. I’ll be back later this afternoon.  
  
There’s still a little bit of soup left if you’re up for it. Maybe try something solid if you think your stomach can handle it. I made you a sandwich. It’s in the fridge. I’m sure you’ll see it.  
  
Well, got to go before I’m late again. Sakura-chan yelled at me last time. I’m not sure how to sign this so...I’ll just put my name.  
  
Later Teme,  
Naruto….or Dobe, which ever.  
  
All I could do was smile as I read the contents of the page over and over again. Once I had had my fill, I placed it safely in my nightstand drawer. A treasure I thought I’d keep for a little while longer.  
  
Feeling stronger, I decided to take a shower. It’s cool waters soothing to my warm flesh as it trickled down like tiny rivers across my body. Once I had finished, I changed into a black t-shirt that bared the Uchiha family crest on the back and a pair of black shorts. After, I made my way to the kitchen, where I found yet another treasure.  
  
The sandwich smelled heavenly as I unwrapped it from it’s transparent barrier. I cautiously took a few small bites to test my stomach and found that it was alright. With each bite I thought of the azure-eyed blonde and everything that happened last night.  
  
The kiss that we shared and the heartfelt words that we exchanged, couldn’t have felt more like a dream, but...it was real. It really happened. Naruto and I were, as of last night...together and I couldn’t have been happier.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Hours later, I was finally able to return to the raven’s apartment. I stopped by my place to freshen up a bit and to oddly enough, make sure I was presentable. Once there, I figured he must be still be sleeping when I didn’t see him. So, I made myself comfortable by taking off my jacket, revealing white undershirt and neatly placing my shoes my the door.  
  
Next, I removed my headband and shook out my golden locks of hair. I made my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge hoping to find something to eat when I noticed a sandwich and a piece of paper folded over it. Curiously, I picked it up and examined it. It was different from the one I had made earlier. I unfolded the note and read it carefully.  
  
Arigatou for the sandwich. I figured you might be hungry after your mission, so I returned the favor.  
Make yourself at home, Dobe.  
Sasuke  
  
Reading his letter brought such warmth to my heart and a smile to my face. I stared at it for a little while longer before I folded it up and placed it in my pocket for keepsake. Then, I removed the clear wrapping from the sandwich and began eating it, being sure to savor every bite.  
  
Once I was finished I peered into Sasuke’s room to check on him. He was sound asleep curled up in what looked like to be my blanket.  
  
Huh, I guess he likes it. Though I’m pretty sure his is more comfortable. Maybe...he likes it because...it’s mine.  
  
It might have been a wishful thought, but it made me happy nonetheless. I peered in further and noticed the book I was reading on his nightstand. Just as I went to pick it up, the boy started to stir and roll over. His eyes slitting open just ever so slightly.  
  
“Hey.” I greeted softly as I sat next to his tired body, still holding the book with my left.  
  
“Hey.” He yawned in return. “How was the mission?”  
  
“Lame.” I admitted with a smile.  
  
“Figures.” The raven lightly chuckled as he went to yawn again.  
  
“Are you feeling any better?” I asked. The raven nodded and tiredly smiled at me.  
  
“A lot better. Arigatou.” He thanked.  
  
“I’m glad. I’ll leave alone so you can rest.” I said as I started to get up, only to be stopped by a pale hand.  
  
“Stay. You’re not bothering me.” The boy smiled, causing a light flush of warmth to protrude my face and tint it rosy pink.  
  
“Uh, okay.” I grinned, sitting back down and angling my right knee over the bed, whilst the other dangled off the edge. The stygian-haired boy then rolled over on his stomach, which shifted his body within inches from me.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
It wasn’t long before I fell victim to his soft caressing touches as he ran his fingertips along the crevices of my back. While his right hand focused on me, his other engaged in his book as he began read, only removing his fingertips just to once again turn the page.  
  
He caught me baring a slight smile as he tore his gaze away from the pages. “You like it when I do this, don’t you?” He simply asked, stating the obvious.  
  
“It feels nice.” I admitted softly. “It makes me feel so relaxed.”  
  
The fox only quietly grunted as he smiled and returned to his book. We carried on like that for what seemed like forever, but sadly, all good things must come to an end...or maybe not. Just as I was mere moments away from fading back into a deep sleep, I heard the close of a book and felt the removal of his hand.  
  
Silently, I mourned but it was for not. I felt the pressure of the bed sink in further as the blonde leaned over me and lightly kissed my temple. “I’m gonna go get something to make dinner.” He gently whispered, before he disappeared.  
  
xXxXx  
  
By the time I had awoke again, my room had started to darken as the sun neared its end for the day. I sat up and stretched, wondering where Naruto had wandered off to. That was when my nostrils detected a delicious aroma in the air. Curious to find out what it was I ventured down the hall and stopped just shy at the entryway to marvel at the sight before me.  
  
Naruto was not only cooking but wearing...something of mine. It was just a plain navy blue t-shirt but on the back there was a symbol. The symbol of the Uchiha’s. I watched in awe as the boy effortlessly sautéd a golden glaze, adding spices as he went and splashing just a hint a lime and soy sauce. After a few minutes, he set it off to the side and combined it with the contents of the small bowl.  
  
Once that was done he opened the oven to reveal mouth watering salmon fillets. He reached into a drawer and found a small brush and stirred it around in the glaze he had just made. He lightly brushed the glaze over each fillet and placed them back in the oven, wrapped in foil.  
  
Next he grabbed a skillet and began sautéing some spinach leaves. Without being able to take it anymore I snuck around behind him and gently wrapped my arms around his waist. “Oh, hey.” He greeted as he continued to wilt the leafy greens in front of him. “You look like you’re feeling much better.” The boy noted as he sprinkled just a hint of seasoning in the mix.  
“Naruto, this...looks amazing. I can’t even cook food that looks this good.” I complimented.  
  
The blonde only chuckled. “Iruka-sensei is a great cook. He likes making homemade meals like this. He taught me so I could learn to eat things besides ramen. I remembered you liking salmon so I figured that’s what I’d make you when you woke up.” He smiled.  
  
I slightly blushed and kissed the base of his neck, being careful not to disrupt his movements. Then I backed away and let him work. A few minutes later, set aside the skillet and turned off the stove. Within the next minute, he opened the oven the pulled out the fillets.  
  
The fox unwrapped each of them and cut them into large pieces. Once he was finished, he whipped out two ceramic bowl from the cupboard and walked over to the rice cooker. Carefully, he scooped a fairly decent size portion into each dish and move on to the greens, layering it over the rice and then perfectly placed three largely cut pieces of salmon over top. Lastly, he drizzled some of the remaining glaze over the entire bowl and then sprinkled a few sesame seeds to top it off.  
  
Wow, if being a shinobi doesn’t pan out for him he could just open up a restaurant.  
  
A second later, he handed me the bowl and a pair of chopsticks. I took it graciously and watched as the boy sighed in relief from all his hard work and wipe his forearm across his forehead. “How is it?” He asked, snapping me out of my trance.  
  
I studied the bowl in front of me and smiled. Then I spread my chopsticks open and took my first bite. It practically melted in my mouth. Everything was cooked perfectly and seasoned just right. The glaze was what really tied everything together. The perfect combination of bitter and sweet.  
“It’s delicious.” I said as I took another bite.  
“I’m glad. Just don’t eat it too fast. I don’t want you to get sick again.” He made clear as he turned to grabbed his own bowl and begin eating.  
  
You really are full of surprises, Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. I think I have a better idea on how to format all this now. At first, I was like Nooppe and then I started to get the hang of it lol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and please let me know what you overall thought:)

**Naruto POV:**  
  
After I had cleaned everything up from dinner and put the leftovers away. We found ourselves back on Sasuke’s bed. The raven laid on his side with his arm positioned on its elbow, holding up his head. I sat as I did earlier, with one leg bent over the mattress whilst the other hung over the side.  
  
We talked until the sun went down and then he, to my surprise, suddenly kicked me off the bed. I cursed as I landed with a hard thud against the hardwood floor. “What was that for?!” I barked.  
  
The raven only rolled over on his stomach so he could peer over the edge of the bed. He continued to prop his head up with his hand as he playfully kicked his legs in the air. A cunning smirk across his face. “Just testing my strength.” He grinned. “Now get back up here. Your  boyfriend wants to give you something.” The stygian wittingly seduced, alluring me to his call.  
  
How could I resist? I gulped as I crawled back on the bed, the raven rolling back on his back so I hovered over top of him. “What is it you want to give me?” I asked nervously. The boy only smirked and wrapped his arms around my neck and forcibly reeled me in until I was just inches from his face.  
  
“A thank you.” Was all he said before our lips touched only briefly. He slipped his leg around mine and quickly rolled to the left, pining me to the mattress. I tried to question it, but was silenced by the raven’s lips to mine. “I don’t feel sick anymore, so let me show you just how thankful I really am.” He cooed.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
I gently leaned in and pressed my pale lips against the boy’s. Within no time, my tongue softly beckoned to be let in as it licked his ever so slightly parted lips. In an epic tale of passion and ballet, our tongues slowly slid against one another. Each swipe more savory than the last.  
  
He let out a soft moan as I bite his bottom lip and gently trailed down his chin and neck. Showering his body with tiny kisses all around and occasionally making small circles with my tongue. Playfully, I would draw in a portion of his flesh and lightly begin to suck on it.  
  
Trailing my tongue along the tendons of the boy’s neck I found myself on the other side doing the same thing all the way up his earlobe. I ran my fingers through his spiky locks and pushed them away from his ear as I continued to nibble it. Next, I moved to his temple and then tightened my hold on his hair, tilting his head back.  
  
I lowered myself back down slowly and firmly pressed my lips back to his eagerly awaiting lips. As our tongues collided once again in a heartfelt song, the fox’s hands began to gently caress their way up my sides, sliding underneath my shirt and skimming flesh. He softly tickled his fingers along the cages of my ribs and then the crevices of my back.  
  
I became lost in the blonde’s touch as he glided his way around my body, in places they had never reached before. It was with a heavy heart and a growing pain did I have to pull away before things went too far. Even though I was new to all this and my body craved and hungered for the boy I thought it best if I didn’t rush things. Naruto and I had something much stronger than anything physical and I couldn’t risk losing that.  
  
Not yet anyway.  
  
He fluttered his eyes open and graced my onyx gaze with his enchanting ocean blue.”That was some thank you.” The fox grinned, brushing his hand over my pale cheek. “That was for everything.” I said, returning his smile.  
“So why did you kick me off the bed.” He chuckled.  
“Because no one asked you to.” I answered. “You’re nosey.”  
“Like I could really leave you in that state. It scared me. I was really worried about you Sasuke.” The blonde noted faintly.  
  
For some reason his words took my back to the time I woke up and he was laying right next to me, his gaze out the window and his hand tickling my cheek.  
  
“Tell me something, Naruto. What was going through your head when you awoke from your nap, after the tomato soup?” I asked curiously.  
  
The boy’s eyes flickered for a moment but then relaxed and he pondered on it. “I was thinking about kissing you.” The fox cooed. “You were just so beautiful and alluring I almost couldn’t resist.” He stated as he gently ran his fingers over my lips. “I was reminded of our first kiss. I bumped into you, remember?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“I wouldn’t admit it, but I didn’t mind it. I only made a disgusting face because you did. I didn’t want you to think I was weird.”  
“And the couch?” I blushed.  
“Caught in the moment.” He admitted. “I cursed myself afterwards.”  
  
I know. What made it even worse...was that I wanted you to. I wanted to fall victim to your words and feel the smooth texture of your lips upon mine, but you shied away and left me feeling empty.  
  
“What about now?” I asked, resting my body on tops of his and relaxing into his grasp. “What do you feel now?”  
“Now, I couldn’t be happier. I’m so glad I stayed. I would’ve...even it hadn’t turned out like this though, but I’m happy it did.” The gently fox spoke. His words searing right into my heart where they will forever remain.  
  
Even though I did not have the words of my own to express my true feelings, I instead let my lips to the talking as they melded with the boy’s. “Can I tell you a secret now?” I whispered in between kisses. “Uh-huh.” The boy moaned.  
  
“I think I’m falling in love you.”  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
I stopped in mid-kiss to gaze at the gorgeous raven before me in both awe and disbelief. A hint of rouge to the boy’s cheeks and a waver in his eye. His eyebrows knitted just ever so slightly as if he was afraid of what he just admitted.  
  
Caressingly, I ran my fingers across his bangs and pushed the strands away from his eyes. My azured gaze forever falling within the raven’s darkened orbs. “I’ve always loved you.” I smiled in response. “From the first moment I met you...you’ve always had my heart.”  
  
And with that, a single tear was shed from the raven’s quivering eye as it dripped from his chin and onto my face. Our lips drawing ever nearer as he cried my name and passionately kissed me.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
I love you...Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this please feel free to review or go check my other NaruSasu fics. If you like slow burns I have one called MONSTER or if you like little one chapters I have a few of those. Let me know what you thought I always like hearing what people think.


End file.
